characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Weather Report
Weather Report (Real names: Dominico Pucci and Wes Bluemarine) is a core ally from Part 6 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Originally born to the wealthy Pucci family as Dominico Pucci, he was stolen from the hospital by a woman whose baby had died right after being born. The woman gave him a new name: Wes Bluemarine. During his teenage years, he met Perla Pucci, his biological sister, and started dating her. Without knowing this, Enrico Pucci accidentally found out about his long lost brother, but once he discovered his bother's identity, he was forced to contact a member of the KKK to separate Wes and Perla. The KKK nearly killed Wes, but without realizing he was still alive, Pearla killed herself by jumping off a cliff. When Wes found out about what had happened to Perla, Wes tried to kill himself several times, but his new ability prevented it from happening. That's when Enrico's Whitesnake removed Wes' memory disc. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Weather Report:' A versatile Stand that can control weather in multiple forms: **'Vapor form:' Weather Report can quickly formulate vapors to stop or distort enemies attacks. Attacking through the clouds can cause enemies to ignite due to the air resistance. These clouds can also be used to form a spacesuit that protects the wearer from air pressure changes. **'Weather Control:' Weather Report's namesake ability, from generating lightning, manipulating wind currents, and even the tides of the sea. Weather Report can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies, such as poisonous frogs. **'Elemental Control:' Having control over weather-related phenomena, Weather Report's abilities also extend to manipulation of water, wind, electricity, and even the cold, as well as other elemental phenomena, and in turn separate from each other, being able to freeze liquids to their frozen state to even condensing water into various spaces which would be possible only through supernatural or paranormal causes. **'Electrocution:' Weather Report can electrocute anyone who comes in contact with his body. **'Oxygen Build-Up:' Weather Report can completely fill a room with oxygen, paralyzing an opponent indefinitely or intoxicating them with the lethal level of pure oxygen. Alternate Forms Heavy Weather The most powerful version of his Stand, obtained when Weather recovered his memory disc. It is the original form of his Stand. It posseses enough power to destroy the Ozone Layer. *'Snail Projection:' Heavy Weather can project subliminal images onto people's minds by using the refraction of light through the atmosphere. If someone interacts with the rainbows that are caused by this phenomena, they will start turning into snails, making them vulnerable to salt and natural predators. One might also transform into a snail after touching one of the other snails that are produced with this ability. Feats Strength *His clouds blocked pieces of junk that were being thrown at him at supersonic speeds. *Can generate enough friction in his clouds to make someone catch fire. *He can produce heavy rain capable of breaking down cars. *Heavy Weather has the potential destroy the Ozone Layer. *Threw Pucci far away with a single punch. Speed *His clouds blocked pieces of junk that were being thrown at him at supersonic speeds. *Can fill an entire human body with rain in mere seconds. Durability *Survived getting shot in the head twice. *Sutvived getting impaled in vital spots by five spikes at the same time. Skill *Shot a target with a can without aiming. Weaknesses *Blind people can't be affected by Heavy Weather's snail projection. Fun Facts *His nickname and Stand are named after the Jazz Fusion group Weather Report, just like Heavy Weather comes from one of their most popular albums. *That white thing on his head is not a hat, it's his actual hair. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha